The intent of this protocol is to accrue up to 300 subjects who are interested in participating in NIA research studies as part of follow-up for previous cancer treatment at NIH. Subjects previously treated for Non-Hodgkins's lymphoma or Hodgkin's disease at the NIH are eligible for this study. Recruitment for this protocol will be through contact with participants who have previously signed informed consent for treatment on NIH study for lymphoma. Contact for this protocol is through the NIA Clinical Research Unit. A telephone consent is completed and follow-up information is obtained. A health history summary may be requested by phone conversation; actual physical exam may not be required in all cases. If a patient is willing to participate on site for this study, he/she may be asked to come to the NIA Clinical Research Unit located at Harbor Hospital, Baltimore, Maryland to participate in a follow-up evaluation. Evaluation/tests that are performed on site: Informed consent is obtained. Blood tests are performed as part of the evaluation process, including complete blood counts (CBC), serum chemistries, liver and kidney function, thyroid function and other routine tests. Virology tests may be included in the battery; If an HIV (AIDS) tests is performed, a separate consent will be used. Some of the blood may also be used for research tests that may not be available in other hospital clinical labs and for which no clinical significance has been determined. The results of research blood tests will not be reported to the patient as the clinical significance or meaning is not known. The amount of blood drawn will not exceed 100cc (less than 7 tablespoons). Urine Tests: Urine tests may include a routine urinalysis to measure kidney function. Health History and/or Physical Examination: A detailed summary of the subjects medical record may be requested, with written release of medical records prior to the study visit. A physician or nurse practitioner of the NIA reviews the participants medical history with them and performs a physical examination, which includes standard psychological questionnaires. Particular attention to long-term sequelae of treatment is paid. The Principal Investigator discusses the findings (laboratory and physical exam, etc) with the participant and provides information regarding health issues and risks based on the diagnoses and treatments. Long term survival information is collected and analyzed. Morbidity information will also be collected and analyzed. There are no publications this year.